Rosario Vampire: Tsukune's change
by AnimeLivesOn
Summary: The gang has been fighting with all their might against the bad guys that attend or do not attend Yokai. In order to save Tsukune, Inner Moka is left with no choice but to inject him her blood...More than once. How will his body react to the vampire DNA now running in his veins?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, Moka!" Tsukune shouted to Moka as she swung her body happily towards him.

"Ah! Tsukune!" She accelerated her pace and stopped at perfect timing before crashing into him, facing him.  
"About the other day... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have injected so much blood into you... Now I don't know what-"

"Tsukune!" A voice was heard from behind them. Suddenly, two large breasts were rubbing back and forth on his face, suffocating him.

"Kurumu... Can't breathe..." Tsukune managed to get loose from her grip and took a step back. "Good morning." He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"One day you'll learn to appreciate my breasts!" She said with a pout. "But for now, I just have to show you what I can offer you!"She gave a warm smile and stepped aside as a little girl in a witch outfit attacked Tsukune with a hug.

"Y-Yukari." Kurumu looked at Yukari, a death glare shining off of her eyes. "I don't know what you're trying to do. I mean, with you being flat-chested and all..." She grinned, satisfied with her insult.

"Not all men love big breasts!" Yukari exclaimed, letting go of Tsukune and showing her chest to Kurumu. "Plus,  
I'm already an A."

"Keep dreaming."

"Hey isn't that Mizore behind that bush?" Moka whispered into Tsukune's ear, looking towards Mizore's direction.

"I-I think it is..." He couldn't help laughing a little, she WAS a stalker and all, but they were getting pretty close and there was no need to hide anymore. "Hey! Mizore!" Tsukune shouted towards her direction, "Come join us! We're going to class!" Mizore suddenly stood up from crouching behind the plant, and walked towards them shyly.

"Is it really okay?" She asked in a soft voice, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Sure, but we better hurry or we'll be late."

Kurumu and Yukari continued to glare at each other as they walked into the school and towards their classrooms. Yukari,  
of course, was in a different classroom. So, she parted ways with them. The rest of the group made their way into

Ms. Nekonome's class and took their seats right in time before the bell."Good morning class! Today, we'll be studying about equations and graphs!" Ms. Nekonome said in her usually positive attitude."Please take out your notes and open your book to page 93!"

As she said this, Tsukune started to feel a little bit uneasy. His palms started to feek sweaty and is vision started to blur a little.

"Excuse me! I need to go to the restroom!" Moka suddenly called out.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Ms. Nekonome replied as she skipped in front of the board and wrote equations.

Moka suddenly ran out and headed straight towards the bathroom. "What's wrong?" She asked her rosary, which was slightly levatating and glowing red t the center.  
"It's Tsukune. The amount of blood I injected into him was too much. He will either die, turn into ghoul or..."

"Or what?!" Moka asked worriedly to her inner self

"It's never happened before, but... Tsukune's days as a human might be coming to an end."

"W-What do you mean?!" she exclaimed. "It can't be worse than death, can it?"

"It's not that it's bad, but it certainly is a problem... Tsukune might turn into a vampire."

"A vampire?..." MOka stood still for a second, what had she done? Possibly ruined Tsukune's life. "B-but that can't be worse than death, right?"

"Depending on how he takes it. For now, we have to wait and see what his body will do."

"What if he dies?! It'll be all my fault!" Moka's eyes started to produce tears. She sat down on the bathroom floor and gripped onto her chest tightly.

"Look," Sighed her inner self. "We can't do anything now, so enjoy your time with him while you still have it." Moka cleaned the tears off of her cheeks with one quick swipe of her sleeve. She stood up and fixed herself in the mirror before heading back. As she made her way back to class, all she could think of was if Tsukune was going to be okay.

"Please copy down this equation!" Ms. Nekonome spoke as Moka entered the classroom.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked Tsukune, trying to sound like she was fine.

"Well, we copied down some examples, I'll let you borrow my notes after school. Sorry my handwriting is so terrible,  
though." He smiled a her and continued to copy the notes. Suddenly, he started to have those strange symptoms again. But this time, they were joined by a headache and a thirst. 'My mouth is so dry,' Thought Tsukune to himself. With each time he swallowed, he felt his throat sandy and dry. "Excuse me, may I go get a drink of water?" He raised his hand up high and asked.

"Of course. Just hurry on back!" Ms. Nekonome answered.  
Tsukune walked out of the classroom calmly, making sure not to worry anyone. He continued his slow pace just so nobody walking buy would be suspicious. When he reached the water fountain, it was like a fountain of life. He quickly took hold of it and pressed the button on its side. He continued to drink, more and more; but his thirst couldn't be quenched. "Why Can't I relieve myself of this dry mouth?" He asked in a worried tone to no other but himself. In that moment, another student was passing by. Tsukune didn't know what was going on, but he had the sudden urge to take a hold of him and... bite him? "What am I thinking? I'm just being delusional," he assured himself. "I should go back to class and rest when I get back to my dorm." He walked away from the fountain, feeling no relieve at all, and headed back to his class. The rest of school went by smoothly and his symptoms seemed to have clamed themselves. During lunch, the thirst somewhat came back, but it was no big deal. He shook it off with, "Must be a cold."

Once he got into his dorm, he tried searching for something to quench the thirst that had returned. He frantically searched through his fridge. Nothing looked very good, he didn't crave anything. But deep within his fridge, he found it. He found the lone can of tomato juice. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Tomato juice? Why am I craving this?" Tsukune scooped the can in between both his hands and looked at it. "It doesn't hurt to try..." He opened it and gulped it down to the last drop. Incredibly, it satisfied him. Well, better than water could ever have. "I couldn't be turning into a vampire, could I?. Nah! I'm just being silly!" He said as he enjoyed the soothing feeling of his throat and mouth being moist. He grabbed his backpack and his supplies, ready to do his algebra homework. "Alright let's see those notes,"  
He spoke, grabbing his notebook and flipping through the pages. "Now that I remeber, I forgot to pass my notes to Moka. Should I go?" He sat there meditating for a second. "She might need help, so I guess it would be okay." Tsukune stuffed his notebook and other supplies back into his backpack, swung it over his shoulder, and headed towards the girls' dorms.

Tsukune arrived at Moka's door, which was decorated with a cross haging on it, similar to the one she wore around her neck. He raised his arm and did three gentle knocks. "Who is it?" She asked from the other side.

"It's Tsukune I-"

"Tsukune!" Before he could even finish his sentence, Moka had already wrapped her arms arouns his neck. "Would you mind me taking a snack?" she asked, knowing that she would bite him even if he said no. However, even before recieving a yes or no answer, she was already biting into his neck, piercing through the flesh and consuming the blood that she loved so much.

Moka suddenly pulled away, wiping her mouth, since blood had spilled from the suddden movement. "What...What was that awful flavor?"

"Hey, Moka! That really hurt!" Tsukune reacted before even noticing that she had pulled away for a reason. "What's wrong?"

"Come inside. What did you need?" She told him, without answering his question.

"Well, you never really copied down the notes you missed. So I thought that I should bring them to you..." He grabbed his notebook from the inside of his backpack and slipped it out. "Here."

"That's really nice of you." She took the notebook from his hands and set it to one side. "W-Would you like some tea?" Moka asked, not knowing what to offer him.

"Yes, thanks..."

Moka seated Tsukune on a couch that she had in her dorm and headed to the kitchen. "What did it taste like?" The cross suddenly started to act up again while Moka was heating the water.

"Like sand. It virtually had no flavor." She answered, getting the tea leaves.

"The possibility of..." She stopped, knowing that Tsukune might hear. "The worse one; it's out of the picture.  
The only possibility now is him losing his human blood." Moka turned her head slightly, making sure that he didn't notice the conversation.

"Should I tell him something?" Moka asked the cross.

"Yes, but try to talk in a figurative way to see what he thinks about it first." Moka nodded and served the tea into two mugs.

"But which of the two will he become?" She asked while adding the sugar.

"That I don't know... Just tell me of any other symptoms you notice." The cross then stopped floating and the light dimmed. "Done!" Moka passed one of the mugs to Tsukune. "Hey, can I talk to you in a figurative way?"

"Sure, about what?" He took a sip of tea.

"What would you do if you could become a monster, like me." She took a seat beside him, blowing gently at the boiling tea. He kept quiet for a momet, deeply thinking of it as if it was real; which it was.

"I would take it." He spoke after a few seconds. Moka, surprised by his answer, wanted to know the reason.

"Why?..."

"Well, you've been protecting me this whole time. You, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and even Ruby. It's about time that I start depending on myself. Not only that, but protecting you guys, too. When I turned into a vampire for that short period of time, it felt great to know that I wasn't only in the way." He took another sip of his tea, waiting for her answer.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay.  
She walked out of her dorm and headed to the restrooms. Once inside, she spoke to her cross. "What do I do now?"

"I believe it's safe to tell him, but the only thing that worries me is the outcome. We still don't know what monster he'll become. Tell him. Then, ask him to state all of his symptoms."

"I guess that's the best thing to do." Moka exited the restroom and headed back to her room, where Tsukune awaited her return.

"So, why did you ask me about becoming a monster?"

"You know how I've been injecting Vampire blood into you?" She sighed "Yeah...?"

"Well it," she took a deep breath. "It's changing your body."

"What do you mean by 'Changing your body'?" He asked, setting his tea on a table in front of the couch.

"You're in between becoming a ghoul or a vampire."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukune's eyes widened as she said this. No wonder she was asking all these questions. It all made sense now. "Tell me, Moka. What's the difference between a ghoul and a vampire?"

"A ghoul is a vicious blood-thirsty monster that will stop at nothing once it starts to rampage," answered the cross before outer Moka could even open her mouth.

"I-I see..." Tsukune's eyes were filled with worry and curiousity. What would happen to him? He took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Tsukune!" Moka suddenly yelled out, her eyes watery and red. "It's all my fault... I ruined your life!"

"You're getting the wrong idea. You didn't ruin my life. I would never get angry at you... because I-"

"So, Tsukune will turn into a monster soon," said a voice coming from the closet.

"M-Mizore?!" Tsukune and Moka were both left with their mouths open, dumbfounded. Mizore stepped out of the closet and approached the two.

"I wasn't going to let Tsukune come here by himself with you." She glared at Moka for a second, then turned to him.  
"I told you to calm me your snow bunny." She grabbed on to his arm and tugged on it gently. "Let's go make a baby."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Tsukune's nose started to pour with blood, leaving red stains everywhere.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered to herself as Tsukune tried to get loose from Mizore. 'I wonder what's going to happen to him.'

~The Next Day~

"Good morning, Moka." Tsukune greeted Moka as always.

"Good morning..." she replied with a serious tone to her voice.

"You don't have to worry about it. I know I won't be the same person I was, but we can't change the past. Plus, It's not worth loosing you as my friend."

"T-Tsukune, do you really mean that?" she looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes.

Kurumu was approaching them, Mizore and Yukari followed. She didn't look happy... at all. She came marchig with her fists clenched and an angry look on her face. Once she reached them, she stood in front of Moka and... *Smack*  
slapped her right across the face, leaving Moka holding her cheek with her hand. "Kurumu..." She whispered.

"How could you do that to Tsukune?!" she screamed. Her eyes were watery and had a touch of anger to them.

"Kurumu, It's okay! You didn't have to slap Moka!" Tsukune stood in between them, stretching out both arms so that she didnt attempt another hit.

"I kind of agree with Kurumu," Yukari spoke up. "I feel like Moka betrayed us. It's one thing to bite him, but turning him into a monster is another story."

"Exactly!" Kurumu exclaimed. "What's done is done!" Tsukune looked at the three of them with anger. Moka had already crouched to the ground,  
still holding her cheek. The shock was too much. It wasn't the first time that she had been slapped by kurumu,  
but this time was different.

"Tsukune, you idiot!" Kurumu stepped closer to him and gave him weak punches to the chest while repeating, "Stupid,  
stupid, stupid!" She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. "Why aren't you reacting?!"

"Because there is nothing I can do. Yes, I was shocked. I tried not to show it, but I'm scared. I do worry about my future. However, I thought about it all night and came to realize that this isn't such a big deal. It might even be a good thing. Now I can protect you all, right?"

"That sounds like something Tsukune would say," Mizore pitched in, lowering her head. "He's been thinking about us this whole time and all we've done is blame Moka and speak for him." She stepped closer to Kurumu and grabbed her arm. "Let's go. Tsukune, we'll meet you in class."

"I'll see you after school..." Yukari went on ahead, knowing that there was no point on waiting for them since she was in a different homerooom. Mizore had a little trouble pulling Kurumu away, but managed to. Kurumu walked with her silently.

"Is it because he is going to turn into a monster or because of the type he's turning into. Are you afraid that now he'll be closer to Moka?" Mizore abruptly asked Kurumu as they headed to class.

"You do know that us Succubi live off of love, right?" she aswered with a question.

"That's right... Tell me, what happens if the person you chose as the 'destined one' loves another woman?"

"I don't know. I'm the first succubus to not use her abilities on the 'destined one.' At least that I know of. They usually use charm or kiss them. Though in other cases the man is already in love, since us succubi are born with natural beauty."

"I see," Mizore answered quietly as they entered the classroom.

Meanwhile, outside of the school, Tsukune was talking to Moka. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. There was a lot of anger in that hit... I've never seen Kurumu this upset. This was even worse than that time you were almost killed for being human."

"We should get to class, or else Ms. Nekonome will give us both detention." Tsukune took the lead and started to walk into the school. "You coming?" He asked, looking back at her. She nodded ad quickly caught up. They both headed to their classroom, oblivious to what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm getting strong yokai energy from the academy," said one of the four men and three women that were sitting in a conference room. "Could it be?" he asked no one specifically.

"Does this mean that it's almost time?" asked a blonde woman with sidebangs and waiste-length hair.

"...Yes."

~Back at School~

"I wonder if I'll be a ghoul or a vampire..." Tsukune asked Moka as he walked her back to her dorm.

"Obviously you'll be a vampire. If you turn into a ghoul..." she recalled what Inner Moka had told them, 'A blood-thirsty monster'

"Yeah, you're right," he answered as they approached the building.

They both walked into the girls' dorms, taking the stairs to the second floor. They continued up to Moka's room. "Guess I'll see you later." Just as Tsukune began to leave, his hand was stopped by Moka's grasp.

"Wait! Don't leave me..." she whispered. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked, his cheeks turning different shades of pink. "why would you be scared now?"

"I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for you, will you really be okay?" she said, her grasp becoming tighter on his hand.

"I'll be fine." Actually, he was terrified. He didn't know what would happen to him, but Moka was always strong for him so he had to be strong for Moka. "I just need some rest... and lots of tomato juice." He winked and proceeded to leave the room. Moka closed the door behind him.

"He really is something, isn't he?" asked the cross.

"That's why I..."

Tsukune passed by the school's convinience store and bought himself packets of tomato juice. "This should quench my thirst for a while." He carried the juices back to his room. Luckily, he had a room on the first floor. He set the packets in his kitchen and sat on a chair that he had in the living room/bedroom. "I won't be weak anymore. Not for Moka nor any of my friends. I'll protect them all."

~The Next Day~

Tsukune made his way to the bathrooms, where he would take a quick shower before meeting up with the group to hang out, since it was Saturday. He approached the sinks and took a scoop of water in between his hands. "Hey,  
Tsukune! You feeling okay?" One of the teens asked him.

"Y-Yeah, why?" he answered, cocking his head by half a centimeter.

"Well, your eyes. Look for yourself." The teen took out a mirror and held it in front of him. His eyes were red. Just like Inner Moka's eyes.

"Why are my eyes red?!" after he reacted, he remembered that he was no longer human. "Ha... Never mind. Sorry to worry you. It's part of my monster form."

"Red eyes? Could you be a vampire?!" He asked, surprised.

"Well..."

"No way in hell! I thought that you were just another weakling, not an S-Class monster!"

"Uh, yeah. Well, I'll be on my way to the showers."

"Look man, I'll warn everyone not to mess with you. No wonder you're with a girl as beatiful as Akashiya. Everyone hates you for that, by the way." Tsukune took a deep breath and continued to get ready.

Once Tsukune arrived to the place where they would all meet, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were already there. "Good morning, Tsukune!" Kurumu greeted him with an energetic attitude. As she stepped closer to rub her breats in his face, she noticed his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She stared at his eyes for a bit longer. "Is that..." Tsukune nodded, answering before she asked. She clenched her fists.

"Woah, Tsukune you look like a vampire!" Yukari joined in.

"He IS a vampire," Mizore spoke to Yukari.  
"Hi, everyone!" Moka exclaimed as she arrived. Tsukune could see that Kurumu was about to throw a bitch-fit, so he grabbed her by both her arms and held her. "Are you still mad, Kurumu?" Moka asked, looking down at her feet.

"Explain this." Kurumu pointed at Tsukune's eyes. He turned to Moka, his eyes glowing red.

"Tsukune...I didn't think the transformation would happen so soon."

"I really don't mind, Kurumu. You already knew what I was turning into. So stop being angry at Moka and let's all get along like we used to."

"It can never be like it used to..." She whispered to herself as Tsukune let go.

The five of them headed towards the park area, where they planned on having a picnic. Mizore brought the ice curry that was made so well by her, Kurumu brought mochi ice cream, Yukri took the drinks, Moka was in charge of the rice balls,and Tsukune arrived with sushi. They all settled on a spot under a tree. As they prepared the plates, two boys approached them. "Well, look who's a lady's man," One of them said to the other.

"Too many girls for one guy, don't ya' think?" The other answered.

The first one took a hold of Moka. "Hey, sexy. How 'bout we ditch this loser."

"Tsukune!"

"Leave her alone!" Tsukune stood up and looked right into the teen's eyes.

"What're you gonna do 'bout it?" He suddenly turned into his Monster form, growing at least 2 feet taller. His nails grew long. All of his hair dissapeared and his legs bent a little, almost in a crouching position. His face was resembled to a Spider's. He only had two eyes, but they were spider-like. "Fight for her, if you think yourself to be so high and mighty!" His voice was changed a little.

Tsukune took his leg and swiftly gave him a kick, sending him flying across the park. 'I'm... strong' he thought as he saw his opponent standing again. The other teen had alread ran off when he saw Tsukune's strength.

"Bastard!" The spider-like monster charged again, but Tsukune managed to avoid the attack by a split-second. He now took his fist and punched him repeadetly on the nose. The monster used his nails to pierce through Tsukune's arm.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled, watching from the sidelines and unable to do anything.

"That's it, I'm going in!" Kurumu sprouted her wings and prepared to attack.

"NO! It's my turn to protect you." Tsukune answered, clenching his teeth

He ignored the great pain his arm was in, and finished the opponent off by kicking him a last time and knocking him out. "You're weak," he spoke to the unconcious body.

"Let's go to the nurse's!" Moka took Tsukune from one side and Kurumu took the other as they walked him to safety.

"We should go, too." Yukari followed closely behind the three.

Mizore followed behind Yukari, thinking about all of their futures... and who would Tsukune choose.

Author's Note:  
Hai (I don't actually write like that ._.) guys! I am thankful for all the support that this story's getting! Thank you so much, especially since this is my first every FanFiction! Anyways, could you guys vote? (Don't ask why, It's a surpise!) -choice A: Girl with pink hair and red eyes -Choice B: Girl with silver hair and green eyes ~Thankies! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Really, guys. I'm okay!" Tsukune spoke as the girls continued to fight over feeding him.

"But you're injured!" Yukari replied, holding a spoon in her hand, which had soup on it.

"You just sit back and relax, Tsukune!" Kurumu pitched in, dangling rice balls that were intended for the picnic.

"The nurse said that I should be out by tomorrow, I'm really okay!" Tsukune sat up from the bed and looked at his friends. "You guys really are something."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kurumu set the rice ball down and glared at him.

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way!" he responded, cowering in his bed.

"Crap! I have to be somewhere!" Kurumu said as she glanced at her watch. "Be back later!"

"See you later, Kurumu!" Moka finally spoke up.

"I have business to take care of, too." Mizore stood up from her chair and walked out close behind Kurumu.

'Now's my chance to put my plan in progress! Time to get Moka and Tsukune together so tht we can all have a threesome!' The little witch girl thought excitedly. "Yeah. I have to go!" Yukari rushed out of the room, giggling.

"Are you really feeling okay, Tsukune?" Mok asked, stepping closer to his bed.

"Yes. I'm fine! Don't worry about it," he said, leaning his back on the wall.

"Looks like Inner Moka has decided what monster you are."

"Ah! Really?!"

"She believes that you're a-"

"Vampire," The cross finished the sentence.

"Looks like I'll be fine, then." He smiled and continued to lean back as if nothing had happened.

"Tsukune..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I..." Moka's heart started to pump inside of her chest. Her chest felt like bursting open. Tsukune aslo felt the same. He somehow knew what she was trying to say as he leaned closer to her face.

"Me, too." Their faces were an inch appart by now, both gazing into each other's eyes as Tsukune took a hold of Moka's hand. "...Always." Just as he leaned in for the kiss, a purple light surrounded Moka. Her eyes turned red,  
her hair silver, and her porportions larger. They both continued to stare, now in surprise.

"Tsukune..." Moka now spoke, being her inner-self.

"Moka, what happened?..." Tsukune said, leaning away from her.

"I see... So, you love outer Moka, don't you?" Moka said, her eyes slightly watery. "Nevermind," she quickly added, "It's not what matters now. Why did the seal break?"She asked herself.

"I don't know... Why would this happen? What happened to Moka?"

"This might be related to the seal's conditions. 'Only the one who truly cares about you can take it off.' Does that mean that the same person can also break it?"

"That is correct." A woman walked into the room, her short, green hair flowing.

"Who are you?!" Moka stood, standing in front of Tsukune.

"My name is Hitori. I work for CODE, an organization that investigates overflow in Yokai energy. Plus, we also fabricate the strongest monsters to be on our sides... So together, we can destroy those humans."

"Go to hell!" Moka responded, glaring at the woman. "What do you want with us?!"

"I am sure that by now you know that you're a shinso, am I correct?" Moka continued to glare without a reaction.  
"Shinso's are strong vampires, legendary if I must." She turned to Tsukune. "This boy, you've been injecting him. This means that noe he has shinso blood in his veins." She smirked evilly. "Imagine the power. BUT what we plan to do is a secret. You won't find out until you're there."

"Why would we ever go with you?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"You are immune to water, aren't you? Since you aren't a born vampire. However, this one is not." She pointed at Moka.

"And?!" Moka made fists with her hands.

"I didn't come alone." Suddenly, two men walked in, carrying something in a bag. They pulled it out and held it tightly. "You see, we've developed a chain made out of water especially for vampires. We also developed a knife made ot of water. It took us years to keep the water as a solid, yet liquid. Hotori took the chain and in a blink of an eye,  
already had Moka wrapped inside of it. Moka screeced in pain, the water sending electric shocks throughout her body.

"Moka!" Tsukune stood up from his bed and took a few steps towards her.

"No, no, no. You don't wanna do that." She took out the knife and held it close to Moka neck, almost touching it. "One step more and I slice her throat, without having to actually slice it."

"What do you want?"

"Come with us quietly." Tsukune walked closer. When he was close enough, the two men took a hold of him. One of them whipped out a needle, pricking him. Everything turned blurry, then black. The last thing he saw was Moka screaming in agony.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes. With every blink, objects became clearer. He tried to move his hands, but quickly noticed that they were tied. His feet were also tightly being held against each other with rope. He managed to sit up,  
since he was laying on the ground. He shook his head fiercely along with his body, attempting to untie himslef. There was a sudden noise that came from the dark roonm that he was in. It sounded like a groan.

"Hello?" He asked to the noise, his red eyes shining brightly. Normally, his vampire eyes could have helped him see in the dark, but he was still learning how to use them.

"Tsukune?..." A voice whispered, agony in the tone.

"Moka!" He finally spotted Moka when she opened her eyes, both of their visionaries piercing through the dark.

"Where are we?" She asked, barely being able to move from the shock of the water.

"I don't know. All I remeber is them attacking you. I was forced to give in..."

"Idiot! Why would you...Why would you do that?! I had it under control," Moka stated proudly, lifting herself up.

"Because I didn't want them to hurt you."

"The only reason you didn't want that was for the sake of outer Moka. I understand. We share the same body, so it would be a problem if I was injured, wouldn't it?" Moka answered, trying to get loose from the chains. "These damn chains!"

"You know, you're a person, too. Of course I wouldn't want you injured. Take it as payback for saving my ass all of those times." He smirked and wiggled his limbs to try to loosen the restriction. "Wait, did you say chains?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm pretty sure that I have rope," Tsukune said as he stroked the rope against his leg to feel the material.

"Looks like they know." Moka looked straight at Tsukune. "They know that you are not as strong as me. Simple ropes may be able to restrict you, but I could easily break free from them.

"Damn them. Who the hell do they think they are?!" Tsukune exclaimed, giving up on trying to get loose.

"Appearently, if I am not mistaken, they are called CODE," Moka spoke as she also gave up.

"What do they want with us? Why is it that they need us? Don't they fabricate weapons or something?"

"Not only weapons, they make weapons against humans. They are trying to destroy humanity." Moka leaned back against a wall behind her, stretching out her legs and getting comfortable.

"Why would they do that?" Tsukune scooted over by Moka and leaned against the same wall.

"I don't know why, but all I can say is that they're are planning something big. Not only that, but we are the main pawns to this game."

"Ah! You're a smart one, aren't you?" A third voice spoke up. It was the woman that had kidnapped them, standing in front of the open door, light peeking from behind her.

"What do you want with us?!" Tsukune blurted out.

"You two are the perfect candidates for Project K. Both of you have shinso blood, making you both very strong vampires." She turned the lights on, walking into the room.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Moka asked, angered by the the annoyance levels of this lady.

"You see, both of you produce great Yokai energy. However, that's only by individual. But when we put both of you together, the energy is at levels that we never thought could be possible!"

"And what do you plan to do? Morph us into one body?!" Moka exclaimed, grinding her teeth.

"Don't be stupid. Our plan is to impregnate you and use the child as our weapon."

"You sick bitch!" Tsukune clenched his fists, his face in utter anger.

"Call me whatever you want. You cannot leave until the baby is born. Once the child is retrieved, you both are free to do as you please. The faster the better. You'll be transfered into another room soon. Good luck." She turned and walked out of the door, shutting it.

Tsukune turned to Moka. She looked at him. How were they going to get out of this?

"We know the obvious answer. It's to escape." Moka broke the silence with her thoughts on the disgusting plan that thesepeple were trying to pull off. "Even if we do agree to their scheme, there is no way for sure to know that they'll free us. Not only that, but I refuse to give up my child." She leaned against the wall again, trying to relax and find a way out.

"Before thinking about our escape, we should get these restrictions off." Tsukune continued to wiggle his body just like he was before Hitori had walked in.

"It's useless. They planned this out well... Maybe I could?..." Moka scooted over by Tsukune. "Turn around," she commanded. He did as she said and faced another wall, the one to his right. He presented his back to Moka. "Maybe if I use my hands, I could break that rope. Even with the little movement I have. All I need to do is get a hold of it."

Moka turned also, both backs facing each other and faces in the opposite directions. She managed to grab the rope in between her tightly tied hands. She gripped it and pulled upwards. Sounds similar to ripping cloth echoed through the room. "Almost got it," Mshe encouraged herself as she continued to struggle. Finally, the rope fell to the ground,  
ripped in half.

"I'm free," Tsukune whispered. He quickly attended to Moka. "What should I do?" He asked.

"Well, you should untie your feet first," she said, half grinning.

"Oh, yeah." He untied his feet as quickly and then turned back to Moka.

"First thing's first," she said, "If they come in, pretend that you are still tied. Second, if they threaten to kill me or hurt me in any way... Run."

"I refuse to leave you!" Tsukune answered, slightly loud. "I can't leave you here!"

"Why? I would be fine on my own." Moka hid her sad face with the darkness.

"Because I love you," he spoke the words without thinking. He shot his head down, feeling like his face was going to catch on fire.

"That's where you are wrong. You're in love with her, right? The other Moka." She tried to hold her tears back, she had feelings for him too, but she didn't want to admit it. Her face was also red, feeling so embarrassed.

"I love both of you."

"If I could slap that man-whore face of yours, I would," she stated, continuing to look down.

"I don't mean it that way," he answered as he scooted closer to her, finding a way to untie the chains.

"Then what DID you mean?" she said, feeling the chains loosen.

"Well, you're both the same. Outer Moka is a part of you. I realized that I'm in love with a part of you. Isn't that the same as being in love with you? Being in love with the original? The one that's responsible for her looks and personality. I know that deep down, you are just like her," he asked, breaking the chains.

"You broke the chains..." She looked a him with her blood-red eyes. "How did you?... I could also, but just not in this position. Nevermind that. Now, let's wait for one of them to open the door and get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

"I hear someone coming," Moka whispered as footsteps were heard right outside of the metal door. "We want to escape as silently as possible."

"Right." Tsukune looked at Moka, had he confessed? He, himself, was unsure about his feelings towards Inner and outer Moka. Who did he love? He had thought that he loved Outer Moka, but slowly started falling for Inner Moka as well. However, Outer Moka was gone now. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. Was this a test to see who he was faithful to?

The door slowly opened, Moka in fighting position. Tsukune mimicked Moka's actions and prepared himself for battle.  
A man entered the room, but as son as he stepped inside, Moka kicked him through the wall that was behind him. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, calling for Tsukune. He followed her, both running aimlessly. They knew nothing about where they were or how to get out.

Moka led the way, turning in each hallway that they encountered. "Damn. Can't find an exit," she muttered, continuing to search for an escape route. "Over there!" Tsukune pointed out a door labeled "Emergency Exit" He quickly ran through the door, shocked by where he was. Moka followed him and also fell in shock. They were in a forest.

The forest had tall green trees. The ground was moist and brown. They both looked at each other, wondering where the hell these people had taken them. "Let's get moving before they notice that we're gone." Moka started to run at a supernatural speed, Tsukune following close behind. "Something's not right," Moka spoke as she continued to run.

"What do you mean?"

"That was too easy. The escape."

"Now that I think about it..."

"Just what are those bastards planning?" she clenched her fists, followed by the grinding of her teeth. "We should be far enough by now," she said, noticing that it was getting dark.

She slowly started to reduce her pace, until she came into a stop. "And we also need to rest. Who knows how long we've been unconcious."

"I see a cave over there! That should protect us from rain and also works as a good hiding place," Tsukune pointed out, slowing down as Moka had. He stood beside Moka, showing her exactly where he saw the cave.

"That'll be good enough. It should work for one night." Moka walked towards the cave, examining it carefully. After studying it, she stepped inside. "It's empty. No wild animals. But a bear sounds good right now."

"We haven't eaten, huh? I wonder how long it has been?" Tsukune followed Moka inside, where he sat against a rock.

"What I worry about is what they did to us. What have they been doing while we were unconcious?" she sat beside Tsukune, clenching her fists again.

"If they did anything to you, I'll be sure to kill them," he whispered loud enough for Moka to hear. She immediately felt her heart beat faster. What was this feeling?

"It's not like I can't protect myself." She tried to hide the fact that she felt flattered and that her face was turning red.

"I don't care wether you can protect yourself or not. I will fight for you no matter what," he said with a sparkle in his eyes, turning to look at Moka. He scooted a little closer to her. Out of nowhere, he put his arm around her and brought her head against his chest. "Because I love you." This brought Moka to tears. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Tsukune..." Her tears couldn't be stopped. Her hand was brought up to his stomach, where she grasped tightly onto his shirt. She'd heard his confession before, but it wasn't the same. Everything was different this time; especially the mood.

"I don't want to see you cry. We're supposed to be happy, aren't we?" he held her closer to him.

"Tsukune... I think I've..." the salty water drops leaking from her eyes made it difficult to talk. She spoke to him while gasping for air. "I think I've come to love you too," she said quietly, unable to look at his face while saying it.

"I'm glad that I'm loved back." He used his hand to turn Moka's chin upwards so he could see her face. He cleaned the tears off of her eyes with his hands. "Stop crying. Know your place," he spoke softly with a wink. Moka nodded. She felt weak crying, but it was almost impossible to stop. All of those unexpressed feelings were pouring out along with her tears.

She was caught off guard when she suddenly felt lips touch her own. Tsukune had leaned in for a kiss. At first, she had her eyes wide open in surprise, but eventually closed them. She leaned in further, feeling like she could fly. In the split second that they separated to catch their breath, Tsukune quickly whispered, "Marry me."


End file.
